


意外之喜

by Novia (Subedar)



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subedar/pseuds/Novia
Summary: Tony的父母霍华德夫妇为了培养一个对家族忠心耿耿的保镖领回了一岁多的Peter，可是Peter长大一点之后，霍华德夫妇改变了想法…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 上一章作了些更改，主要将pp的年龄调大了一点。调到了接近十八岁。因为有人提出来年龄太小了。

Peter的分化其实是有一些“激素”在帮助他：他整天与一位Alpha在一起，在他感觉不到的情况之下被信息素包裹。Tony自己都没有注意到这些举动，下意识将这个少年当成自己的所有物用信息素裹起来。这不能怪他，每次找36D美女的时候他都这么干。所以这让Peter分化为Omega的几率直线上升。

促进他分化的还有一点，他分化当天在跟着学校看蜘蛛展览。Peter觉得这个展览馆的安保系统还有待加强，因为有一只放射性蜘蛛竟然能悄悄溜出来，而且这只蜘蛛还咬了他一口。Peter起初只感觉有一阵刺痛，他低头看了那只蜘蛛一眼，压制好了好久才克制住自己打死那只蜘蛛的本能。

但过了几个小时，坐在公车上的Peter感觉有些不对劲。他感觉四周有些燥热，他低声问一旁的Ned。

“你觉得热吗？”

“什么？热？我不觉得啊，车上的空调二十四度呢……嘿Peter你去哪？？”

Peter没回答Ned，他拿着随身携带的小包冲到了公车前部。

“我…我要下车。”

Peter看着司机和陪伴他们一起出来的老师，语气很谦逊，但眼神里都是焦急。浑身上下都在发软，愈加燥热的身体，一切现象都在告诉Peter：他要分化了。他紧攥着的小包里有Tony塞给他的抑郁剂，但他不敢公然拿出来，一个男性Omega，Peter还不能适应这个角色。

Tony开着他低调的限量版跑车从街上回来时就看见，其实说闻见比较准确，即将发情的Omega一个人跌跌撞撞走在街道上，步伐急促想回到什么地方。终于走进了一个小巷子。闻上去很可口，Tony本想将这个含苞待放的Omega送回他家后再摘下成熟的果实。于是他下了车，缓缓走向那个小巷子，Tony从不会压制自己的信息素，所以那个Omega在Tony接近时颤抖的几乎跌坐在地。

可等他接近时，一头熟悉的棕色软发让Tony愣住了。

“——Peter！？”

Peter已经不太清醒的神智导致他的动作慢吞吞的，半晌才缓缓抬头看向Tony。鼻腔里不自觉发出难受的呜咽声，身体自主做出反应靠紧了Tony，对Tony身上熟悉的味道和Peter早就听闻、却第一次真正感受到的醉人的酒香表示亲昵和迎合。Alpha深呼吸了一口，满肺都是属于Omega的味道，浓郁的奶味并不出乎Tony的预料。Tony打横抱起Peter，Omega缩在男人怀里被抱到了车上。

Omega的动作并不安分，初次情潮使Peter慌张又迷茫，Tony的气息让他很安心，可Alpha的信息素又极富有侵略性。他只能待在副驾驶上被真皮座位包裹着，后穴源源不断淌着水将座椅濡湿了一片。Peter哼哼着对裹住他的信息素表示不适应，或许这是渴求？Peter自己也分辨不清，他脑内有某种欲望在撕扯着他，迫使他追求着那种酒香。

Tony也很不好受，他没有想到男孩真的会分化成一个Omega。而这个Omega正不安的扭动身体，在他身上蹭来蹭去。Tony本来就是那种出现在各种各样的人床上都不会感觉惊讶的人，此刻有一个发情的Omega就呆在他面前，Tony自然不带思考的本着Omega的初夜在床上度过的比较好的想法打算将Peter带回到自己的床上。可是目光对上了Peter迷离的眼神。

Tony Stark你做个人吧，这他妈还是个孩子。

Tony的良知在敲击着他的内心，他从没有碰过男人——不论第二性别，更何况这还是个孩子！！是个未成年！！

Peter显然失了理智，双手早就攀上了Tony的肩，嘴毫无经验的胡乱啃着Tony的下唇，当Tony将Peter压在床板上时还不可抑制的发出一声闷闷的呻吟。太折磨人了，Tony快忍到极限了，他的手恨不得立刻从衣摆滑入一路向上摸到Peter的胸口牢牢压住Omega，再用另一只手去扒两人的裤子，让这个Omega哭哑嗓子只能汁水横流呻吟着求他慢一点，然后深深射进他的生殖腔让他怀孕。可这是Peter、一个一直以成为他保镖而非床伴为目标努力的年轻男孩。

Tony费好大力气控制住自己Alpha的欲望，看着已经打开双腿向他表示欢迎的Peter，只觉得喉咙发干。天知道他的性器已经硬到快爆炸了。

“我去给你拿抑郁剂。”

Tony咽了咽口水，打算从Peter身上起来去给这个刚刚分化的Omega拿来抑郁剂。却被Peter拉住。少年红着眼眶像刚刚恢复清明，但说的话让人怀疑他疯了。

“不，不要抑郁剂。”

Peter的声音被发情热折磨的只剩下哭腔，Tony感觉被强大的怪力牵扯，径直被推倒在床上。这个孩子原先有这么大力气吗？Tony暗想的时间里，Peter已经双手撑上他的膝盖，舌尖舔舐上高高隆起的西裤。

“我要Tony。”

我一定是疯了。Tony自暴自弃的捂着脸，他能从指缝中看见Peter吞吐他的性器，不如说他根本没遮住眼睛。Tony的眼神直勾勾盯着Peter流下津液的嘴角，让Peter有几分难堪。Tony的性器太大，他根本含不下，只能含住头部然后慢慢舔舐。不得不说Peter的口活真是糟透了，但是少年洁白纯真的外表此刻做着这种龌龊的举动，就像神圣的天使被玷污了一样，令人又有罪恶感又着迷。

Tony最终没忍住，摁着少年的后脑勺强迫性的将性器全部插进他的喉咙快速律动着，终于释放在Peter的喉咙深处。Peter狠狠的咳嗽了几声，刚刚离开Tony性器的唇又被覆盖上，Alpha的信息素铺天盖地的袭来，还没能被进入的Omega发出痛苦又渴求的呻吟。

“我从来不知道你能这样…开朗。”

Tony低沉的呢喃在Peter耳边炸开，和调情没什么两样。Peter无意识的摩擦Tony的脸颊，显得色气又亲昵。迫使Tony硬生生倒吸了一口凉气。

Tony是个还算得上温柔的床伴，他的手指探入Omega湿滑紧致的穴口，老茧磨蹭着穴肉带来轻微的疼痛，Tony低头在胸前两点上安抚，粗糙的舌苔碾过乳尖，在奇异的快感下Peter的尖叫变了调。Tony的手指是有目的的在寻找的，Peter迟钝的反应过来，他什么都说不出口，只有喘息能够从喉咙里蹦出来。而Tony的手指还没能完全进入就摩挲到了一点，Peter长长呜咽了一声，带着些意犹未尽。白浊就沾上了Tony的西装。Tony低笑一声抽出手指，长驱直入的顶进了Omega刚刚分化的身体。

Peter仰起头发出满足的叹息，脖颈就这样暴露在Tony面前，男人的嘴唇从下巴滑到喉结，轻轻啃咬后又落到后颈，对准Omega的腺体狠狠一咬。可怜的Peter浑身一震，差点从床上蹦起来，在几分钟内泄了两次的性器依旧挺立着。不知道是因为羞耻还是因为什么，耳朵根红的不成样子。男人的性器刻意的抵在Peter敏感的一点上反复研磨，老练的技术让男孩近乎发狂。他克制不住的弓起腰身，将自己往Tony的性器上送。手臂搂紧了Tony的脖颈将自己整个身体暴露在Tony的视线下。

Tony也忍受不了，开始大开大合的活动。更深处被开发使Peter呻吟陡然拔高了几度，他感觉内脏好像被男人的性器顶的乱七八糟。男孩的腿夹紧了Tony的腰肢，一层薄汗泛着粉红分布在Peter身上。嘴中不知道胡乱念叨什么，Tony没有心思靠近去听，只是恶作剧一样往里顶了顶，居高临下向男孩下达命令：

“大声点。”

Peter突然摇着头表示拒绝，绯红从耳根直攀到脖颈。Tony用大拇指堵住Peter性器的出口，其余四指不断的磨蹭。快感从尾椎传到大脑，Peter试图挣扎，却被Tony一把压制住。一声富有磁性的“嗯？”终于使Peter崩溃的大哭起来。

“呜……感觉好奇怪…好舒服呜…！！”

“wow，你可真棒。”

Tony在男孩的耳廓边轻轻舔舐着，最终还是没有在生殖器里成结，精液被射在男孩的大腿根上显得格外色情。而Peter因为太过疲惫而早早昏睡过去。


	2. 意外之喜（10）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony的父母霍华德夫妇为了培养一个对家族忠心耿耿的保镖领回了一岁多的Peter，可是Peter长大一点之后，霍华德夫妇改变了想法…

第二天Tony起来之后没有看见Peter。不如说，接下来几天，他都没有看见Peter，这个带着他气味小Omega似乎从此就从人间消失了一样。

  


这也不能怪Peter，他早上一醒来偏头就看见侧着身熟睡的Tony，男人正陷在梦乡之中，健壮的手臂还搂着自己酸涩的腰……酸涩？Peter咽了咽口水，昨天晚上的记忆迟迟传输到大脑，回忆太过羞耻，全是男人洒在耳边的吐息和紧紧握紧自己腰部将其掐出淤青的一双有力的大手，男孩红着耳根慌手慌脚地把Tony的手挪开，套上外套匆匆忙忙离开——说起来Peter也很奇怪，自己的脚步声轻盈到几乎听不见。

  


回家后的男孩苦恼的对着镜子，里面的自己身上青青紫紫布满痕迹，Peter才后知后觉感知到除了羞耻以外的信息——他和自己未来的上司上床了!!??Tony会不会觉得自已太淫荡了就不要自己了？万一他以为自己是随随便便和别人上床的人怎么办？认识到这一点的Peter越来越局促，他好像闻到了一股熟悉的红酒香味，成熟中混杂了稚嫩无比的奶香。Peter的手抚摸上后颈，感觉到独属于Omega的腺体，似乎有信息素源源不断的冒出，但是自己却压制不住。Peter放下手，仔细嗅了嗅，却并没有在手上闻到任何味道，反而是手背的皮肤肿胀成了蜘蛛的形状。

  


Peter对自己Omega的性别没什么好奇心，一定要有什么想法，那大概就是不安与失落。一点一点在他心里埋了种子，不知道那枝丫会延伸到什么地方，产生什么样的结局。他对自己手背上的蜘蛛印记倒是很好奇，于是没有考虑过后果的Peter就这么带着Tony的气味跑出去了。

  


终于，在郊外的废弃工厂，Peter终于摸索清楚了自己的能力。他感觉好像之前举起高中所有书本和举起一吨的集装箱好像没有什么不一样。这个想法让Peter感觉被欣喜包围，如果真的可以，自己或许就有能和Iron Man并肩战斗的能力了！或许Tony就不会因为自己是Omega否认自己成为他保镖的能力了——但是和他上床了的Omega呢？Peter骤然停住了脚步，好像突然才想起那股混着酒味的奶香。

  


Peter太慌张了，他又想起脖子上残留的吻痕，昨晚自己缠在男人腰上的双腿和没有下限的浪叫。所以他选择了逃避。于是接下来几天忙着处理复仇者联盟事务的Tony没有看见Peter——影子都没有。同时，出现在皇后区的一只套着睡衣的小蜘蛛让他分外头疼。他明显有着能够威胁到居民安全的能力，但似乎只是以“纽约好邻居”自称做一些力所能及的小事，甚至连扶老奶奶过马路这种事情都乐此不疲。像个毛头小子，称呼他睡衣宝宝好了，Tony这么叼着甜甜圈跟Steve评价他，不需要管他。

  


显然Tony忙的那阵子也不忘让Jarvis帮忙寻找Peter，可结果不如人意。

  


“Sir,数据调查Peter的社交账号在三天前登陆过。各个地区监控显示您标记他第二天早上——昨天早上他去了废弃工厂。但您那个时候好像并不在意。”

  


“God，我要是知道他会跟我搞失踪我会立马把他抓回来的。这个臭小子我现在就去他学校把他——”

  


“Peter因为发情期向学校请了一周的假，sir。”

  


Tony会承认自己忘记了这一茬吗？不会，他只会Mute。

  


Tony还是忍不住了，他虽然不想也不敢面对May可怕的料理但还是去了Peter的公寓。当Peter正在房间里研制自己的蛛丝发射器时，急促的敲门声猝不及防响起，Peter手忙脚乱拿报纸遮住桌上的一片狼藉然后前去开门。但是本来想好糊弄May的措辞等走到门前时就感觉不对劲，因为他闻到了May是一个Beta，但是门后的信息素浓郁到透着门缝自己都能感知到。那股熟悉的红酒味…Peter顿觉不妙，打算上前一步锁住门的时候，门已经从外面打开了。

  


Peter低着头，手还保持着锁门的姿势，他知道这很尴尬，但是他没有胆量抬起头面对那个Alpha。Tony的墨镜别在了衣服领口上，双手抱臂靠着门框直勾勾盯着他。Peter头皮发麻，这股寂静就这样持续了几分钟才被Tony打破。

  


“哈，我的保镖翅膀硬了，才高中就想躲着他老板了？”

  


Peter被强大的气场震慑到了，瑟瑟发抖不敢说话，倒是Tony步步紧逼，将对方逼到了卧室里面，还贴心地反手关上了门。

  


“那么Stark工业的保镖最近都在干什么呢？”

  


Tony带有探究意味的眼神在Peter房间里扫视，Peter感觉头皮发麻，难道是蜘蛛感应？不不不现在应该不会有生命威胁，吧。Tony慢慢踱到了Peter研制蛛丝发射器的书桌面前，那些仪器被一张报纸盖的严严实实。Peter赶紧接上话想把Tony尽快请出去。

  


“我在，额，看报纸。”

  


“是吗？”

  


“是、是的，Mr,Stark.”

  


“那你知道吗？被标记过的Omega会对标记自己的Alpha的信息素产生臣服反应。”

  


Tony对着那张几天前的报纸有些好笑，但他没有表现出来，他转身面对Peter，语气中透露调侃的调子好像反而充斥着威胁。Peter感觉很不妙，因为他的蜘蛛感应响个不停，他想后退，却抵到了床板。

  


“如果你不告诉我，我只能用一些强制手段了。你要不要试试看？”

  


TBC.


	3. 意外之喜（11）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony的父母霍华德夫妇为了培养一个对家族忠心耿耿的保镖领回了一岁多的Peter，可是Peter长大一点之后，霍华德夫妇改变了想法…

Peter被Alpha信息素的气味压的死死的，除了腿软以外他还能感觉身后的小口正在吐着水濡湿自己的裤子。这是要发情了吗，Peter脑内乱糟糟的，Tony的话在他听来就是嗡嗡几声——他根本听不清！但是Tony并不理解，不如说他装作无辜，还强行说Peter“拒不认罪”。

“well，如果你一定要这样，我看只有一种方法能让你坦诚了。”

Peter感觉Tony的信息素好像有些地方变了，起初他举不出例子，稍后他就明白了：那不仅仅是一种压制、一种施压，更偏向是调情、挑逗。还没能完全出发情期的Omega被这种老成的技巧勾的瑟瑟发抖，只能被Alpha按在墙上无声哭泣，膝盖甚至跪不住险些坐在Tony火热的某物上。Peter的后腰被一双大手抚上，随即是他松松垮垮的运动裤被扯到膝盖处。Peter后知后觉感到惊慌，他手臂向后伸去，反扣住Tony的手腕，声线带着惊慌和青少年独有的软糯。

“No.....不能再来了……Please……”

这种无谓的请求只能让Alpha更加兴奋，Tony低头在Omega的腺体浅浅啃咬，叼起腺体的软肉不断摩擦，Peter大声啜泣起来，双手撑住那面不太隔音的墙，臀部顺着本能翘起，后穴还在滴着水，一开一合邀请Tony进入。这还能忍住我不是男人，Tony愤愤想着，去他妈的法律，Tony·Stark从来不用在乎那东西。Peter听到皮带扣金属相碰的响声，然后是带着高温的阳具从臀缝蹭了进来，一路抵到了会阴。

“那就夹紧腿。”

Tony含住了Peter的耳垂舔舐着，Peter嗯嗯啊啊什么也无法思考，本能的夹紧了双腿。卵蛋击打在浑圆雪白的臀肉上泛起一层粉红，有时候因为速度太快，头部会堪堪蹭过穴口，将粉红的嫩肉翻开一部分。Peter被这种若有若无的挑拨撩的浑身酥软，他扭过头向身后的男人索吻却被Tony刻意略过，很恶意的一本正经对他提出提议：

“May还在做饭呢honey，要不要再大声点？”

Peter才姗姗想起厨房忙活的May，很显然Tony并没有半点长辈在家就想收敛的模样，只是突然变本加厉的拿阳具摩擦着Peter众多敏感部位，甚至可以说是恶意碾过去的。Peter已经不敢放声尖叫了，无处发泄的快感只能从眼眶里化作眼泪流下来，一副被欺负惨了的模样。穴口淌出来的水滴在Tony的阴茎上，又被涂抹在Peter自己身上：臀肉、会阴、Peter自己粉嫩的阴茎。

Peter在混沌中被Tony抱了起来——坐在他书桌前，坐在Tony的腿上，那根把Peter折磨的欲仙欲死的东西抵开Peter紧致湿润的穴口，堪堪吞下一个头部后就在里面浅浅的抵弄。甬道更深处传来难耐的瘙痒，Peter不自觉扭动腰部想把东西吞进去，Tony却将书桌上的蛛丝发射器拿到Peter面前质问。

“那你告诉我，这是什么？”

Peter崩溃的抽泣起来，他明白了，Tony就是要问他这个，就是要用这种方式逼问他。Peter用手臂遮住了自己的眼睛，哽咽的回答。Tony一眼就能看出来它的构造的，只是他不太明白它要用来干什么。或许这是小男孩的小秘密，和最初iron man一样的小秘密，但是这份工作太危险，所以他要问清楚。他一直觉得自己是个小孩子。

“呜……是蛛丝发射器！！！我被奇怪的蜘蛛咬了然后就、咿呀！！！”

Peter仰起脖颈，脆弱的喉结暴露在空气中，有汗液顺着流下，尖叫声再也无法抑制住只能凭借手指扣住桌面，Tony眼尖的发现可怜的木桌有些变形。那根东西全部进来了，Peter昏昏沉沉的胡乱想着，听起来淫荡无比的词语从嘴里无意识吐出。只能重复着“好舒服”、“再快一点”之类的词语。在Tony是否进入生殖腔这一问题答案揭晓之前就晕了过去。

Tony当然是不会永久标记这只小Omega的——怎么着也得毕业了之后，虽然那会是很长一段时间。他用纸巾把他的小男孩清理好了，开玩笑，让他在May眼皮子底下抱着男孩去浴室清理然后对她说“嘿你好我把你侄子给上了还标记了”吗？

事实上“Spider”这个词一出Tony什么都知道了，他恨恨的咬着后槽牙恨不得把小男孩操死在书桌前以示惩罚——他深怕自己没有处在危险中是吗？？小时候就喜欢挡在自己身前想保护自己，疯了一样的锻炼（可惜因为是Omega只有一层薄薄的肌肉，不然就是一个肌肉大汉），再大点不得了了，想跟Iron Man一起战斗了。天哪！他还是个没上大学的高中生，如果他出什么事——那么责任在我。

不好的预感攀上Tony的后脊椎，钻进了他的大脑里。他明白，他不会主动找事去做，但是事情会主动找上他。


	4. 意外之喜（19）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony的父母霍华德夫妇为了培养一个对家族忠心耿耿的保镖领回了一岁多的Peter，可是Peter长大一点之后，霍华德夫妇改变了想法…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有微量指奸、放置、自我安慰、射尿元素
> 
> 接受不了自行退出

距离那个吻已经过去了几天，Peter目前惊恐的缩在被窝里。这几天Tony很不对劲，很不对劲。Peter暗自缩了缩。先不说突然就很亲近自己，虽然这一点已经让Peter很害怕了，还动不动给自己塞一些昂贵的礼物，有时候甚至会带一枝玫瑰！？玫瑰是什么，是给喜欢的女孩子的啊。Peter不明白，他觉得自己已经很明确的表现出“我不喜欢Tony”了，可是Tony反而比以前更黏他了，这已经不只是一种暧昧了，更像是追求别人的样子。但是Tony怎么可能会追他呢？Peter闷闷的把这周第三枝花插进花很多钱买来的花瓶里。

Peter每次都会拿着带露珠的娇嫩花儿发愁，May几乎以为哪个富家女孩看上了自己侄子，不止一次的问Peter：Mary Jane很有钱吗？Peter慌乱的否认后又开始问Liz，直到Peter红着脸把May自己做的饭塞进她嘴里才能停止追问。

啊，美好的青春期。May感叹。

青春期过没过Peter不知道，但是发情期要到了Peter还是知道的。就像每个来亲戚的女孩子第一次总会很新奇，Peter也同样记着了自己的发情期，还在日历上画了个羞耻的红叉。本来按照Tony的鬼话，可以直接去让他给自己上个临时标记——现在完全不一样了，不如说找谁都不能找Tony Stark！他现在太反常了，冥冥之中Peter感觉Tony好像误会了什么，但是又毫无头绪。他想不到屁股摔了一下能被误会成什么，所以单纯的Peter打算趁发情期过去了之后再和Tony谈谈，必须要谈谈！

Peter又租了一个公寓，用Tony的信用卡。虽然Peter明白作为保镖用上司的钱租房子好像有点不对，但是比起上下属，他和Tony感情或许更像竹马一点，用钱时的Peter这么想。尽管他一个人的时候就不这么觉得了。房东是个Beta，周围的人也是beta——其实吧，低率出现的A和O一般只会遍布在上流社会及他们身边的人，还有像超英这种基因改变了的人身上。Peter简简单单收拾了一下房间，这是个很小的房子，或许只会在Peter发情期的时候撑不住过来熬一下，也许会住很久。非常重要的一点是，这个小房子坐落在皇后区——离Stark大厦远多了。或许Tony就不会再送那些扰乱自己心神的花了。

——但发情期永远不会在家里来，Peter深刻的明白了这个道理，他隐隐约约觉得信息素快控制不住要溢出来，而他正在皇后区的超市里买生活用品。反正超市里的Beta是闻不到的，况且晚上的人少，只要别腿软倒在地上就好了，Peter想了想，觉得情况还不是很严峻，咬咬牙坚持把东西拎到了柜台，打算结完账赶紧走人。就在Peter打算拎着东西回去时，一个熟悉的身影站在了Peter面前。

——Harry！Peter惊喜的叫了男孩一声，这个许久不曾见过的老友已然成为一个优秀的绅士Alpha…虽然发情期遇上Alpha不是什么好事。不过幸而对方也能感觉到Peter不太正常的情况，只是简单攀谈了几句后Peter就尴尬的冲老友笑了笑，扭过他的脖子露出后颈，以示不太方便。想就此离开，Harry也很善解人意的点点头。

另一边，Peter办公桌的位置已经几天没人做了，据某知情人士透露，这几天老板的脾气也不是很好，干脆什么事都给代理老板Pepper做了。

“我受不了了，Jarvis。”Tony颓废的瘫在椅子上看着天花板跟他的人工智能对话。“我已经整整多少天没看见Peter了？这个小家伙难道是不明白我的意思吗？”

“sir，我认为直接送他跑车手表一类的东西目的不是很明确，有80％的几率会被误解为包养，不过Peter似乎对玫瑰的情绪波动有些大。”

人工智能的话顿了顿，似乎在计算接下来话说出来之后对双方生活安全性的影响。

“况且，最近几天您送出去的东西好像Peter都没有签收，是May收的。似乎Peter已经搬家了。”

Tony一激灵坐了起来，事情终于有点变化了，不管是好是坏，说明Peter有反应了！Tony还没下指令呢，智能AI就很贴心的帮Tony定了位。

“sir，Peter正在皇后区。”

所以这个小子搬到这里来是为了干什么？和他的新Alpha约会吗？Tony坐在车里，隔着一层墨镜和车窗满含怒火看着Peter和陌生Alpha交谈，男孩脸上布满了笑容，好像很开心——他为什么这么开心？面对我的时候就没几个笑？除了哭就是紧张？Tony气得咬牙，终于，男人的怒火在看见男孩朝那个Alpha露出脖颈后爆发了，怎么？这个小家伙还想让别的Alpha标记他！？他气冲冲的下车，关车门时力道过大发出的巨大声响将周围人吓了一跳。

Peter在即将和Harry告别时，突然感觉一股很大的力道扯住自己的后领几乎将自己拎起来。男孩回头，发现Tony一脸怒容的站在自己身后，咬牙切齿的对Harry警告：他绝对感受到了属于Alpha同类间的压迫感，因为最受害的是Peter本人。

“——不要乱动别人的东西，嗯？”

Peter被Tony推搡着上了车，男孩完全没能反应过来，他一脸茫然而无辜的望向Tony，Tony没由来的更生气了。这个男孩是一定要被陌生Alpha彻底标记才懂得发情的Omega不能一个人上街吗！？Tony将Peter压倒在副驾驶座上，暴躁的吻上了对方的唇。不同于平常的暧昧挑逗，也不是上次的急切担忧，这次是完完全全属于Alpha兽性的侵略和示威。Tony死死扣住Peter的后脑勺，舌头粗暴抵开牙关闯进口腔，扫荡着这片已经将属于他的地区。另一只手色情的抚上Peter的腺体，让Peter小动物的本能完全激发，男孩惊慌失措的想逃窜，但是完全没有任何余地。Tony像狩猎的猎人，将猎物死死压在身下，他靠近猎物的耳朵，缓慢、像处刑一样宣布着他的行径：

“我看你是不长记性……那我得给你好好上一节课，我会标记你、射进你的生殖腔，让你怀上我的孩子——看看谁才是最后能够标记你的Alpha。”

Peter慌了，他感觉得到Tony是认真的，但是他不明白为什么，似乎情况也不想让他明白：他清楚的感觉到来自Tony的信息素，那绝对不是正常情况下随意放出的量，那是一定要Peter发情、神智不清的跪在座椅上求他进入他的量啊！显然Tony做到了，没有Tony Stark做不到的事，Peter思考事情的起因经过结果只能等到第二天了，Peter的发情期在Tony和Harry两个alpha信息素的攻势下成功被诱发，男孩脸色潮红的看着Tony，他知道会发生什么。不过很明显，Tony在等他开口，Peter其实有点不高兴，他不知道Tony在发什么疯，但是Tony一副你不求我我就这样看着你熬完发情期的样子还是让Peter怂了。男孩主动凑上前去亲吻Tony的嘴角，然后微微张开嘴——在Tony耳边叫出了一声“daddy”，很轻，像羽毛挠在Tony的心上。不等Tony反应什么，男孩就主动张开了嘴，舌尖伸出了口腔，似乎在等待什么东西的进入，不论什么。

Tony深深吸了口气，自己的男孩一发情就会这么勾人，好像不管什么Alpha都能进入他、填满他一样。但这个男孩是他的，只是他的。Tony这么想着，再次吻上了Peter，双手掰开白皙的臀肉，嫩小的穴口暴露在空气中敏感的一缩，褶皱处还隐隐约约有肠液滴落在真皮座椅上。男人带着老茧的手指不带预警的进入了Peter体内，粗暴的刮过壁肉，朝他在梦里无数次触碰过的地方抵去，男孩敏感的向前挺了挺胸，隔着衬衫将胸前两点送进了Tony嘴里。Tony毫不客气含住乳头，粗糙的舌苔狠狠碾过那敏感的乳尖，Peter双手搂住了Tony的脖颈——与其说搂住脖颈，不如说按住后脑勺将自己送往对方嘴里更恰当一点。男人的手指在前列腺处反复按压，男孩没过几下就撑不住这莫大的刺激，大腿内侧的嫩肉抽搐着就在Tony一根手指头下达到了高潮。被Tony指奸高潮了，Peter还保留着脸上失神的表情，舒服，但是不够......

男孩用脸蹭着Tony的脖子祈求着更多，Tony却在此刻像个真正的绅士一样将Peter放在座椅上，很边缘的位置，车一颠簸可能就会跌在他的怀里。Peter呜咽了几声，Tony轻声安慰他，说到家再做。Peter无意识的点点头，发情热带来的欲望已经将理智吞噬的一干二净。等到Tony刚刚开过一个十字路口，他偏头就看见Peter一只手插在自己体内努力的抽插，因为角度扭曲太大，迫不得已用双脚踩着座椅抬起腰部，裤子甚至没有褪下多少，只露出后面一个洞。牛仔裤前面的拉链被Peter自己拉开，两只手一前一后抚慰着自己。Tony被这副场景惊艳到了，他几乎怀疑Peter被下了什么猛药。不过Tony还是尽职尽责的告诉Peter：前面有交警。Peter愣愣的抬起头，发现前面真的有人影拦住车辆检查驾照一类的。男孩似乎有些无措，迷离的眼神看向Tony，简直是下意识的，就把上半身塞进了Tony的怀里，Tony半哄半骗的，把Peter塞进了驾驶座椅前的空位。

的亏男孩体型的娇小和Tony车的大空间，这么一塞还真能进去。但是Peter的脸正对着Tony的下体，那里鼓起一个包，在西装裤里格外显眼。Peter在阴影中抬眼看向正和交警交谈的Tony，起了坏心思，恶意的趁着夜黑看不清，将Tony的西装裤扒下，隔着内裤舔上Tony的性器。Tony身躯猛然一震，Peter有些孩子性的小得意，Peter又扒下最后一层遮拦，Tony早就挺立的性器拍打在Peter脸上，被Peter含进去了一个头部。小家伙还挺会玩的，正在和交警交涉拖延时间的Tony挑了挑眉，故意对交警道歉：“很抱歉，我这就给你拿驾照看。”说罢故意向前坐了坐，将整个性器塞进Peter嘴里，Peter呛住了，但碍于有人不敢咳嗽，只能张大嘴让Tony进来。Tony又将皮鞋恶意的踩在Peter的性器上，将驾照给了交警。Peter的性器被猝不及防的一刺激，在鞋跟下抖了几抖射了出来。一双眼睛幽怨的瞪着Tony。

“真会玩啊kid？”Tony几乎超速到达了stark大厦——这里隔音好。将男孩压在了床板上，柔软的大床不像第一次做时的硬床板，它很好的将Peter包裹在其中。Tony双手握住男孩的腰，俯身在Peter耳边低语：“再叫一声daddy？”不等Peter开口，兀自冲进了Peter的身体，没有经过充分扩张的甬道紧致却又湿润，绞的Tony头皮发麻。一下到底的感觉太过去刺激，男孩不禁弓起身体，达到了今晚第三次高潮。不得不说Tony今晚彻底没了理智，Peter还没能适应呢，男人就大开大合的冲刺起来，略过前列腺向更深的地方探索。他在干什么？Peter不清楚，他现在只想让Tony狠狠去操他的前列腺，太深了，Peter隐约感觉器官都要被Tony抵乱了。男孩无意识的举起双手搂住男人的脖子，靠着一股蛮力把Tony掀翻在床上，两个人交换了位置。Peter按着Tony的肩膀，自己去让前列腺落在Tony粗大的性器上，又深又爽的感觉让Peter浑身哆嗦几乎抓不住Tony的肩膀，这是一场粗暴的性爱——Tony在吻上Peter的时候就注定了这一点。但是发情的Omega只渴望能够被填满。只是随便一个人，还是只是那一个人？Peter无法思考，男人粗大的性器将他的后穴抵的汁水四溅，男孩已经没有什么射的出来的了。甜腻的叫声没有遮掩的、肆意的在房间里传开，男孩开始受不了逐渐变得没有条理的抵弄了。他攀上Tony的肩膀，用带着情欲的嗓音疯狂叫着身上人。

“嗯...啊、！da——嗯....daddy！”

Tony似乎被男孩绞的，或者叫的发疯。手掌里握着的男孩的腰身被掐的青紫，他开始朝男孩深处冲撞，不顾男孩是否撑得住，疯了一样啃咬着男孩的锁骨，在他身上留下色情的吻痕。Tony低声咆哮着又将Peter压在了身下，喘着粗气抬起男孩的腰向下压，将性器送到那个本应对入侵者紧闭、需要Alpha抵开的生殖腔口。Tony猛然愣住了。

开着的。

生殖腔口大开，更温暖粘稠的液体从里面浇灌了Tony性器的头部。Tony望向男孩，男孩赤红着脸将头别了过去——这是Omega对Alpha最真挚的邀请。Tony毫不客气顶进了那个地区，在那个更加紧致湿润的地方成了结，滚烫的液体射在内壁上，Peter仰起头，性器顶部只能漏出一些清液，脚趾头舒爽的蜷在一起，张大的嘴巴里发不出半点声音。男孩似乎已经爽到了巅峰，但是Tony不会让男孩那么“见识短浅”，他狠狠咬住了Peter后颈的腺体将信息素注射进去。同时还在射精的性器毫不客气碾着前列腺又来了一次深顶。男孩感觉小腹一阵酸胀，然后有什么东西出来了——性器前淅淅沥沥射出了黄色的液体，腥味弥漫在房间里。男孩忍不住羞耻，将头埋在了臂弯里。Tony则是继续将头颅埋在Peter脖颈里。这个男孩以后都是他的了，永远不会放过他。


End file.
